This invention relates generally to a motor, and more particularly to a motor having a bearing secured to a case that has a circular recess which is concentric with a shaft hole and is provided on the bearing end face, facing toward the inside of the bearing, so as to increase the distance between the bearings and prevent bearing fastening force from causing deformation on the bearing inside diameter.